


The spaceman's idylls tell a foetid tale

by jadelennox



Category: Farscape
Genre: Blank Verse Blog Week, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now,<br/>it's time that's all I've got, it's time and ghosts:<br/>a pooka in my head, and ancients dressed<br/>in daddy's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spaceman's idylls tell a foetid tale

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Dear Dad,  
         Remember back in seventh grade  
I had to write out sonnets, paradelles,   
cinquains -- and I refused? Said no kid had  
the time to think about the rules of rhyme  
and meter. Math was always fun, and not  
to mention baseball games and model planes,  
playing quarters, sneaking smokes. But now,  
it's time that's all I've got, it's time and ghosts:  
a pooka in my head, and ancients dressed  
in daddy's clothes. So here's a poem for  
you, Dad, and for that "A" I never got  
in seventh grade. You think she'll take it late?

Oh, Dad,   
        I've got the life I always craved:   
a buddy from the wars with whom I drink,   
the girl I want to take home to meet you.  
Two kids, of course. My Chi's a thief, a slut,  
complete with ADD, but still she's loved.  
The boy's a stinker (steals his sister's toys).  
And then the neighbor boy, the foster son,  
beloved and despised. Dear Talyn, wrought  
in war, designed for carnage, sacrificed  
himself, in starburst gone, to save us all.

See, Dad,   
         I see, and don't. A seer in depths  
of space. I know what's coming soon for Earth;  
I know and cannot stop. From out here in  
these wasted lands my friends and I live lives  
so full and yet _I cannot help the Earth_.  
The drowned Phoenician Sailor (lost Good Ol'  
Boy Astronaut, same diff), that's me, my card.  
Oh, these are pearls that were my eyes. We sit  
upon the shore, with arid plain behind,  
and fish -- just Harvey, me, and Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Blank Verse Blog Week](blank-verse-faq.html).


End file.
